Life Note
by iKenta
Summary: Como seria Death Note, se tivesse sido dirigido pela NattyCdb e com a Freya Hizome no lugar do Raito. :x Tiop, escrevi essa fic com a Hizome em 2007, mais ela do que eu oy, e só tô postando aqui pra não perder. D:


NattyCdb ~ NattyCdb  
Freya ~ Raito  
Steph ~ Ryuuku/Ryuuk/wtv  
Tsunade ~ Tsunade (vide Naruto)  
Ed/Al ~ Ed/Al (vide FMA)

**Capítulo 1: Renascimento** (Aquela época que as pessoas faziam de tudo para ver alguém pelado, até pintar)

Mundo Shinigami:

SE (Shinigami Extra): O quê? Duas cabeças viradas? Hehe, parece que ganhei de novo...  
Tsunade: Ai droga, até aqui eu perco no strip poker! *Só de calcinha e sutiã* Eu vou embora! *Pega roupas e se joga num tipo de portal*  
SE: Ah... Steph, quer jogar?  
Steph: Não, fica pra próxima...  
SE: Chata...

Mundo Humano:

Enquanto isso, no mundo humano, Yagami Raito (Yagami Freya =P) dormia, quero dizer, olhava para a janela, pensativa.  
Professor: Yagami, traduza essa última parte do texto.  
Freya: Tá bom *Folheia livro* "Life Note é patrocinado por Automails Rockbell"

[OFF]  
Freya: Alguém pode me explicar isso?? ô_o  
Steph: A grana tá curta 8D  
Freya: Falta de dignidade...  
Natty: ...  
Freya: err...  
Natty: FOWDA-SE!! ò_ó  
[/OFF]

Professor: Sua leitura tá perfeita como sempre, Freya! E eu uso um Automail Rockbell. Testado e comprovado!

Após as aulas, Freya volta para casa. Uma daquelas tevês gigantes que todos desejamos ter anunciava crimes que ocorreram por aquelas bandas do Japão.

Freya: Que saco...  
Steph: *No mundo Shinigami* Dia pós dia, é a mesma coisa... Eu tô parecendo um gari.  
Freya, Steph: Esse mundo tá um lixo.

Alguns dias depois, Freya estava na escola dormindo, quer dizer, olhando para a janela e pensando, quando aconteceu uma coisa bizarra.

*Cai um caderno seguido de uma garota no chão*  
Raito: Hã? *Acorda*  
Garota no chão: Ai Porrx *Morre e ninguém vê*

Quando acaba a aula, Freya segue em direção aonde estaria o caderno e a garota.

Freya: Ué, cadê a guria? Aqui só tem um caderno bordô, ou algum preto manchado de sangue, mas nada da guria. Acho que tô vendo coisas .-. *vira e vai indo embora*  
Tomado pela curiosidade Feya volta, pega o caderno e o leva para casa, antes que as páginas borrem por causa do líquido vermelho que pingava do mesmo.

Um tempo depois, Freya já em casa lia as regras do caderno que tinha o estranho nome de "Life Note".

Freya: *Dormindo*  
Natty: Caramba é hoje... FREYA ACORDA, SUA BUNDA TÁ PEGANDO FOGO!  
Freya: AHHHH! FOGO! FOGO! TRAGAM ÁGUA! USEM SUITONS! Epa, parô.  
Natty: Faça o seu papel...  
Freya: Hai, hai. *Começa ler e quase dorme em cima do caderno de novo* Hum, bla bla bla... Morte, nomes, rostos... Que que é isso?

O verso da primeira folha está com a tinta borrada, que estranhamente formou outras letras.

Freya: "Se o nome de uma pessoa for escrito no caderno, ela morrerá pela causa especificada. Se o nome de uma pessoa morta for escrito de trás pra frente e com sangue, a mesma que tenha morrido pelo caderno ou por outros motivos irá voltar a vida, tendo a mesma perdida caso o seu nome seja apagado ou a folha em que se encontra seja arrancada." Incrivel... Como alguém gasta dinheiro fazendo uma coisa dessas?  
Freya: Ah, tem uma outra coisa aqui escrito em letras pequenas. "Esta fic é patrocinada pela petshop Tohru Honda"... Tááá bom. -.-

Ela se dirige a sua cama e deita de barriga para baixo, olhando para o Life Note em cima da escrivaninha.

Freya: Se alguém realmente morrer com esse tal de Life Note... Eu vou ser considerado um assassino, um drogado ou um traficante?  
Pensamentos...  
Freya: Se for um assassino, melhor! *Senta e pega uma daquelas canetas gel e glitter preta que costuma usar para fazer desenhos psicóticos nos cadernos* Mas quem eu vou tentar matar, se funcionar? Já sei! *Escreve nome no caderno e espera*

Em algum lugar longe dali:

Alphonse: NÃO! MÃE! MÃE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE TER MORRIDO!  
Edward: Al, vamos usar alquimia para trazer nossa mãe de volta!  
Al: Alquimia? Isso ai é coisa do passado brow o_ô A moda agora é usar o Life Note ;D  
Ed: Não era aquele caderno que o nii-san do Scar deu pra ele antes de morrer?  
Al: Sei lá, vamos crescer, pesquisar esse assunto e depois vamos atrás de alguém com um Life Note!  
Ed: É você que manda agora?

Casa da Freya:

Freya: Será que funcionou?  
Natty: Idiota, você devia ter matado alguém da região, não uma mulher qualquer lá no cê-u do mundo!  
Freya: Mas ela ia morrer igual i-i  
Natty: Santa paciência... Tá, vai dar uma voltinha e vê se tu consegue matar alguém que tu descubra se morre ou não.  
Freya: Hai hai *guarda Life Note e sai de casa*

Na rua, Freya vai vendo pessoas que saiba ou descubra o nome, para poder OWNAR!!! HAHAHAHAHA D  
[OFF]  
Natty: wtf? o_ô  
[/OFF]  
Desculpe... Freya encontra uma jovem, que pra ele não faz diferença nenhuma até que uma moto (ou melhor, um trenó) para do lado dela.

Papai Noel: *Para trenó ao lado da menina* FELIZ NATAL MOCINHA! Aqui está seu presente, um pequeno punhal pra arrrgh x_x *morre*  
Freya: Onde já se viu ficar distribuindo punhais na rua? Pelo menos o Life Note funciona.  
Mulher extra: WEEE, DOCES! *Começa a vasculhar sacola do Papai Noel procurando balas*

Com o Life Note comprovado, Freya vai embora e vê que começa a vir um escambau de pessoas furtando o cadáver do bom velinho.

Mundo Shinigami:

Steph: "Essa roupa é ridícula" Hãa *Meche folhas do script* Tá, eu tô indo lá.  
SE: Aonde?  
Steph: Pra p**a que pa *vê Natty*  
Natty: *Olhar mortal*  
Steph: Pro mundo humano!!!!  
SE: Ah é, agora tem o tal do Life Note... Que droga, porque aquela putx teve que cair em cima do Death Note tentando pegar ele?  
SE2: Vai com o bom velinho!  
Steph: Não seria com Kami-sama/Deus?  
SE2: Não, a idiota que tem o Life Note matou o bom velinho e pegou uma carona no trenó dele agora.  
Papai Noel: Feliz Natal! Fulana, Ciclana, Beltrana, Luz, Porthole, Escambau, ah sei lá, vambora negada! *Chicoteia Renas*

Steph e Papai Noel saem do mundo Shinigami por uma luzinha verde e vermelha (?). Chegando na terra, Steph abre suas asas nojentas enquanto vê o Papai Noel caindo.  
[OFF]  
Steph: Por que eu tenho que ter essas asas nojentas?? T-T  
Natty: *Olhar de psicopata* Quer saber por que? D  
Steph: Ahnn.. Deixa pra lá... *sai correndo*  
[/OFF]

Repetindoo: Steph e Papai Noel saem do mundo Shinigami por uma luzinha verde e vermelha (?). Chegando na terra, Steph abre suas asas nojentas enquanto vê o Papai Noel caindo.  
Steph: ÉE, vai pro inferno seu Papai Noel de m*rda _|_  
Papai Noel: HoHoHoOoOoOooooooo *voz morrendo ao fundo*

Steph sai voando atrás do humano com a posse do Life Note, nesse caso, a Freya.

Casa de Freya:

Alguém: OKAERIIiIiIIi  
Freya: Ta-ta-tadaima o_o'  
Okaa-san: Tá esperando o que? Mostra logo!  
Freya: Mostrar o que?  
Okaa-san: A prova de que a v*g*bunda da vizinha tá dando mole pro teu pai, aí eu vou ter uma boa desculpa pra mandar matarem ela.  
Freya: Sério?  
Okaa-san: Retardada, não serve nem pra isso, vai pro teu quarto que tu ganha mais e não sai de lá até a hora da janta!  
Freya: Tá... Ah, okaa-san?  
Okaa-san: Que foi?  
Freya: Como é o nome da vizinha? *Fica aquele tipo de imagem que é tudo preto e branco menos o cabelo da Freya que é laranja e o da Okaa-san que fica azul*  
Okaa-san: É xxXXXxxxX xXXxXXXx.  
Freya: Obrigada okaa-san.

Freya sobe para o seu quarto.

Freya: *Tranca maçaneta, pega viga de madeira e bota na porta, tranca janelas, fecha cortina e acende a luz* Vizinha nenhuma dá mole pro meu otou-san sem pagar o preço!  
Natty: Freya, cê tá legal? õ_o  
Freya: *Risada maligna, pega caneta gel e abre Life Note* ... Como era o nome dela mesmo?  
Natty: *Cai*

[FLASHBACK]  
Freya: Como é o nome da vizinha?  
Oka-san: É xxXXXxxxX xXXxXXXx.  
Freya: Obrigada okaa-san.  
[/FLASHBACK]

Freya: Ah é *Escreve no Life Note* Pronto!  
Steph: *Aparece do nada* AHÉM! Parece divertido, QUER DIZER, parece que você está sendo feliz. 8D  
Freya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH É O MONSTRO QUE VIVE DEBAIXO DA MINHA CAMA, EU SABIA! EU SABIA QUE ELE EXISTIA! AHHHH, SOCORRO X_X  
Steph: *Gota* Cara, ela é retardada...  
Natty: Nem me diga ¬¬


End file.
